The invention relates to a cutting head with exchangeable cutting blades and means for mounting the cutting blades to the mounting blades.
Such cutting heads generally consist of a cutting blade carrier comprising a solid rotary body provided with recesses at its circumference for receiving the exchangeable hard-metal cutting blades and the corresponding clamping components. Generally, the hard-metal cutting blades are held in the recesses by a clamping plate or a clamping wedge which is biased, by means of clamping screws, against the cutting blade and engages the cutting blade with a rear support surface. The rear support surface may be provided directly in the cutting head or it may be disposed on a separate rear support plate which is also disposed in the recess and is itself supported by a support surface of the cutting head. Means for positioning the cutting blade radially and axially are disposed in the respective recess which may be in the form of ground stop surfaces or dowel pins and which may be part of the cutting head body or which may be part of the support plate if such a support plate is used. Also, the support plate itself may be axially and radially supported in the recess of the cutting head by corresponding positioning means.
If such cutting heads are used for example for profile milling of wooden profiled moldings the tool body has to be profiled and the cutting head has to be profiled correspondingly if the profile is relatively deep so that the cutting blades are firmly held and the cutting head forms no obstacle to the cutting of the profile.
Another problem of cutting heads with exchangeable hard metal cutting blades resides in the securing and the accurate positioning of all the cutting blades in the cutting head. This is a precondition for obtaining accurate work products.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cutting head with exchangeable hard metal cutting blades for wood working which greatly facilitates the correct positioning of the cutting blades in the cutting head and the cutting or milling of profiles even with relatively large profile depths